


First Time He Kissed A Boy

by Kaz-2y5-Images (IcyCatGirl)



Series: Supernatural One-Shots [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bisexual Dean Winchester, First Kiss, First Same Sex Kiss, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Teen Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:51:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcyCatGirl/pseuds/Kaz-2y5-Images
Summary: Song fic based on “First Time He Kissed A Boy” by Kadie Elder.





	First Time He Kissed A Boy

> [Original Fic Here](https://kaz-2y5-images.tumblr.com/post/176143918291/first-time-he-kissed-a-boy-teendean-winchester-x)

* * *

_Troubled face,_

_Headphones on,_

_Forgetting time and place,_

_All he wanted._

Dean was worried, you could tell, it was written all over his face. And of course you knew why, but it was still a little disheartening. You put your head on Dean’s shoulder, wanting to forget everything that wasn’t the two of you.

_Feeling stuck,_

_Set him free,_

_Running out of luck,_

_On his knees._

“Y/N, we can’t do this.” Dean said, moving your head off his shoulder. “I’m sorry, I can’t.”

“Why not? A little exploration’s never hurt anyone, Dean, what’s the harm?” You asked, moving to straddling him. He made no moves to stop you.

“We both know that’s not true.”

_First time he kissed a boy,_

_He had never never known,_

_Cover up is what they told,_

_Feel so cold._

You leaned down and kissed him harsh and passionately, he kissed you back his nose bumping yours and you both laughed and kissed again, with more precision. His lips were so soft and cold and tasted of something oh-so- _Dean_ , it made you happy that you didn’t have to cover up who you are anymore.

_First time he kissed a boy,_

_He had never never loved,_

_Walks on a curvy road,_

_Feel so cold._

“This is a lot different than kissing girls.” Dean told you, placing soft kisses on your cheeks and neck.

“Good different or-?”

“Great different. I love it.” He said moving to look you in the eyes. “I love you.”

“Like a best friend or like a boyfriend?” You asked.

“Yes.”


End file.
